The Angel and the Devil
by Robin Izumi
Summary: AU Light/L Based on a dream I had. Light is a demon and L is an angel what will happen when they fall in love? If you don't like this pairing then don't read. OOC warning
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting

The first time I saw him I found love instantly. I don't know whether it was his raven's nest of hair or cute child like face of his that made me fall hard. I didn't even know he was an angel before it was too late. I guess I should tell you how we met, as a demon I go around terrorizing people who deserve punishment (my favorite is death awarded to rapists, convicts and slime balls that no one would miss when gone) as I was looking for my next victim I saw him. The heart I didn't even know I had sped up. Our eyes met for one brief moment but it felt like days, I fell in love as fast as lead sinks through water. He was helping some poor kid that was failing chemistry. He dismissed the kid and walked over to talk to me like we were old buddies instead of two complete strangers.

"I haven't seen you around here before."

'I'm new here.'

"What's your name new kid?"

'I'm not a kid! I'm at least your age if not older. Besides shouldn't you introduce yourself first before asking for someone's name?'

" … You're right. Pardon me. They call me L."

'My name is Light. Nice to meet you.'

"Light… What a redundant name for a demon!"

'Ah… So you have noticed.'

"You know your wings are hard to miss, being black, leathery and big."

'I almost completely missed your wings. They're so pretty, thin like butterfly wings but with feathers so translucent that I can see through them.'

"What happen to the old demon?"

'Ryuk? He's most likely eating apples right now, even though he is supposed to be supervising me.'

"Ah, I see. Don't spread to much bad luck around."

And with those words he patted me on the shoulder and wave good bye.

After our meeting I talked to L more and more. The human that I was posing had almost every class with L. We became fast friends. We love giving each other riddles to solve. One day I gave him this riddle:

In the end of fairy tales,

Locked away to protect one's fragile heart,

Overcome by bravery and stupidity,

Value far greater then gold,

Everything in the world can't compare to this,

Yet it is free,

One is lucky to receive it,

Until it is lost.

I didn't notice I gave him the wrong riddle, I meant to give him a riddle about rivers. The note card that I written the river riddle on was switched with my love confession. I think a certain apple loving demon swap the two note cards when I wasn't looking. I was so shocked when L read the note card out loud. I try to snatch the note card from him but he somehow evaded my attacks like a well trained ninja. Sudden he broke into a radiant smile, and hugged me. All my anger and shock melted away when he said:

"I love you, too."

This was when our troubles began.

* * *

This is my first fanfic don't grade too harshly plz!


	2. Chapter 2

There is this unspoken law between angels and demons

There is this unspoken law between angels and demons. Do not fall in love. It's really bad for angels and devils to fall in love because there are two options for couples who want stay together either give up their wings or face the trail. Most couples give up their wings but it's really risky because where you end up is really random and you have to be reborn as a human. The most successful couple so far is the ex-angel Naruto and ex-demon Sasuke.

L and I have been together for 3 years, almost everyday we argue about whither we should do the trail or give up our wings. 342 fights, 658 presents, 278 make-up dates, 46 pillows fights, 15 move-ins and 14 move-outs later we finally decide to take the trail because give up our wings will be too hard.

As soon as we made up our mind we were summon to the hall of faith. Our task was to fight for our love.

They took me into the audience. Apparently a trail was like the world cup. Everyone was there. Angel, demons, fairies, unicorns, and everything else you can think of that isn't human. On the field L was fighting a mob of witches, and manages to beat them in a matter of seconds. Every time L beats the opponent a new one comes in. It was the tenth battle and the opponent was an enormous centipede and L suddenly changed himself into Link. It was really weird it looked exactly like Link except with black hair. I notice that L was losing. As the centipede was about the finish him off, I jumped in to the ring and summoned the Cat bus which ate the centipede.

Suddenly it was silent for a minute, and then everyone cheered. Apparently our trail was to test our trust in each other.

After the trail, I did things to L that the author doesn't want to write. And we lived happily ever after at least until the author has another dream about us.

* * *

This is based on a dream I had. I really wanted to make this a nice story. But I got really lazy and the more in-dept chapter 2 that I was working on got deleted when my computer crash and I basely gave up after that. And I realize I hate writing in first-person. I'm sorry that I made this story really sucky.


End file.
